creatures of my life
by animethought
Summary: the past and present are very close.that's what Naruto finds out as he and friends fall into a world of mystery and horror.also the children at a new under ground war have a unbelievable resemblance to them.can they survive the creatures of the night?


This is my new story. I got the inspiration listening to music one day and well tada. Now it's kind of messed up but it will be entertaining. Also I'm not really going to flat out explain things. There will be clues and then at time you will just see who the character is. But give it a guess and tell me in the reviews. Also the whole story relies on whether you guys want me to continue. Because I can keep going but that all relies on you guys. So Review. The more I get the quicker the next one will come!

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Except my oc's!

Present (naruto)

"One of them has to die"

"WHY!"

"None of them has to die if we can save them!"

"You can't save any of them. It's their fate to die like this."

"It doesn't have to be."

"They should have a choice!"

"Well they don't!"

"Why! They are only kids! They shouldn't even be out here!"

"Where would they go?"

"Home they should be with they should be with their parents!"

"Never…"

"AHHHHHHH!" I fell off my bed in a rush trying to get away from the voices. Tangled up in my sheets on the floor I managed to sit up properly to see the sun shining through the window. Lamination the morning sun had on my room was enough for me to get out of the dream daze state i was in before. The birds were chirping and the sky was crystal blue. The perfect time for a mission. I quickly stood and ran out the room and into the bathroom to shower real quick and dress to meet sakura -Chan and sasuke teme at team seven training grounds. The dream already gone.

Future (unknown)

I was running to my home as fast as I could. I was late to be home and my dad wouldn't be happy if I was late to dinner again. Training just ran late today with my friends. As ii rounded a corner to the outer edge of the woods I saw the house in the distance. A sort of troubled feeling came to me stomach as I began to slow up reaching the front door. I looked up at the house looking at the second floor bed room window. Trying to see if my little brother was awake or not. He always seemed to take a nap right before I came home from my friends so we could play together.

As I reached for the door knob the feeling in my stomach turned to a burning pit and I held a slight grim look on my face. Swinging the door open I saw the house almost completely dark. As I stepped further into the house I quietly closed the door behind me.

Hearing it click shut I moved forward. Looking at my surroundings and trying to get a feel of the house. It was deadly silent and I couldn't see anyone home.

"Mom! Dad! Tatchi! I'm home!" a slight rummage from the basement set my on high alarm. I began to move towards the stair case to the basement but I stopped at the top of the dark stair way down to what looked like a dark abyss. I've never really liked going down there by myself. As I gathered the courage I moved forward I tried to turn on the lights but when I flipped the switch the lights quickly flickered on and the just as fast off. I was surrounded completely in darkness now but I knew for sure that I was not alone in the stair way. I horrible howl sounded from the basement and scraping sounds as the creature began to climb the stairs. I quickly slammed the door shut and ran towards the stair case to the second floor.

BAM!

The sound of the creature hitting the door resounded around the house and just proved to make me run faster up the stairs.

"MOM! DAD! Where are you!" I yelled for my parents but I didn't receive and answer. The sound of the creature tearing its way through the basement door. I reached the top of the stars and began to run to my parent's room to see if they were there. Though the burning n my stomach came again.

"MOM! DAD! There's a monster downst-AHHHHHHHH!" I looked into my parent's room to see my mother's body laid across the bed with her thought ripped open. And my father's body on the floor, his blood painting the walls red and his body torn at random places. His chest with claw slashes across and his thought like my mother completely torn to pieces.

I fell to me knees at the sight but what made tears fall from my eyes was that on the other side of the room I saw a small body. Huddled up by the corner of the room. Blood spilling out of its body, onto wood floor.

Tatchi…

Why was this happening?

What was that thing?

Why did it attack us?

Why did Mom and Dad die?

Why did Tatchi have to die?

Why am I still alive?

The sound of claws scrapping against floor temporally bringing me out of my stopper. I looked up to see the creature come into the room. I was pushed onto my back as it settled on top of me. Its claws swiping across my chest. Tearing my shirt and flesh to pieces. But I didn't dare to move. Its face was like another other but it was covered in blood. My parents and bothers blood. And soon mine. Its eyes were completely black and had slits in the middle. Its blood covered mouth had shark teeth and at the moment was pulled in a wide malicious grin on its face.

The creature's claws raked its way down my chest. I began see black dotes cloud my vision as the creature continued to mark my body. In the distance I could hear shouting and stomping of feet and also the screeching of the creature above me being thrown off my body.

I finally closed my eyes. No longer able to hear the yelling and the fighting going on around me. Just complete emptiness. Where mom, dad, Tatchi, none of them died. I was just slowly slipping to them. Slowly following them.


End file.
